Get You Alone
by writingbutunpublished
Summary: The four times that Stiles and Derek were interrupted and the one time they weren't.
1. The First Time

Stiles Stilinski smiled to himself as he drove. After the Lacrosse match, he had hung around the fringes of the crowd that always gathered around Scott when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Figuring it was one of what he and Scott called the Not All Wolf Pack, he turned, bracing himself for whatever banter might get thrown at him. When he saw who it was, however, his smile froze.

Behind him stood a girl he had never seen before. She had dark brown hair that fell down her back in perfect spirals and bright blue eyes that seemed to take up her whole face. Her nose tilted upward in a manner that reminded him a bit of Lydia. But his long time crush had never looked at him the way that this girl was looking at him right now. Her expression was as predatory as he had ever seen. And, given that he ran with a werewolf pack, this was remarkable indeed.

"Hi." She said, the right side of her mouth quirking up, revealing a deep dimple in her cheek. "I'm Melody."

"Uh…hi." Stiles stammered. "Stiles." He added almost as an afterthought. He tried to offer his hand but he realized that the girl was now too close for that and dropped it lamely.

"I know." She said. "I saw you on the field. I'm from Central. You're hot." Melody, it seemed, wasn't much for the subtle approach.

"Um…thank you, for-for, um…that." Real smooth, Stilinski. Real smooth. He thought, but his blundering didn't seem to faze Melody.

"My parents are out of town this weekend." She said still flashing him that strange half smile. "Want to come to my place?"

Warning bells went off in his head, but he ignored them. "I absolutely want to go to your place." He said and he let the girl lead him away.

She now sat in the passenger seat of his Jeep, not saying a word, her hand resting lightly on his thigh, making it a little hard for Stiles to concentrate on the road.

"Turn left." She said. Finally. "My house is on this street."

Stiles obliged, and a few minutes later they approached a large two story house with Greek style columns and a large front lawn. "Nice place." He said as they got out of the car.

"Wait till you see the inside." She said, humming an odd tune as she headed toward the house.

Melody didn't waste any time with the nickel tour. She grabbed Stiles by the hand, still humming and pulled him up the marble staircase. As he trailed behind her, he noticed a lot of statues, pottery, and paintings everywhere, mostly depicting Greek gods. This theme carried over to the upstairs as well. Melody pushed him into a room with a big seashell shaped bed in the center but little else in the way of decoration and Stiles got the eerie feeling that he was being watched.

"Uh, Melody are you sure, no one else is home?" he said.

Melody turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Positive." She said, rolling up on her toes and pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

"Okay." He mumbled, his voice sounded dazed even to him. A chill ran up his spine and this time he was sure someone else was in the room. He tried to pull back but Melody pressed herself against him. And that was the last coherent thought he had.

Stiles woke with the sun shining in his face. He squinted and ran a hand down his face before looking around. He was alone in Melody's bed, shirtless. He must have fallen asleep there. He groaned. Dad is going to kill me, he thought. He sat up and began searching around for his phone.

He finally found it on the floor near the bed and his head spun when he read the time and date display: 2:17 PM, Sunday, October 20. He had been at Melody's house for almost two days and he didn't remember any of it. He also had 15 missed calls, 12 voice mails, and 47 text messages. Everyone must be going nuts.

He started to dial his dad's number when Melody came back into the room.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Just calling my dad." He said distractedly. "Hey, Melody why don't I remember anything after Friday night?" he asked cautiously.

Rather than answer, Melody hissed and lunged at him, knocking the phone out of his hands and against the wall. She pinned Stiles beneath her, her hands like manacles on his wrists.

He struggled, but to no avail and scowled. "So you're not human. I'm guessing." He said.

Melody hissed again in response, and Stiles noticed for the first time a pattern like fish scales on the side of her neck.

"Girl named Melody, Greek museum for a house, fish scale skin." He listed. "So, siren. Great."

Melody sat up, keeping her hands pressed into his chest, and began to hum again. Stiles could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. He tried to fight it but within seconds, his world went black.

Stiles woke up with a splitting headache. He looked around to find that he was in a basement. There was no light save for a very faint glow coming from a high window. He finally spotted Melody in the corner of the room, kneeling before what Stiles was sure was an altar, holding a dagger, of all things, between her palms. She chanted in a language that Stiles didn't understand. She stood, still chanting, and walked over to him. The dagger was now gripped in her right hand.

When she got close enough for Stiles to see her face, she stopped and Stiles realized that her skin was now a pale blue green and the scale pattern had spread. Her hair looked wet and matted, like she had been swimming in the ocean.

"You will die tonight, mortal." She said her voice soft.

"Maybe." Stiles said, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt. "But you won't be far behind me. You messed with the wrong mortal." He struggled against the restraints keeping his hands above his head.

The siren scoffed, "I am beyond the reach of mortal laws, and your father cannot touch me." Stiles wasn't sure how she knew his dad was the sheriff but he wasn't surprised.

He laughed, trying not to wince when it shot pain through is ribs. "You might want to check your crystal ball again, sister." He said "I'm friends with four werewolves, a druid, a banshee, and two werewolf hunters. You kill me and your ass is driftwood."

A flicker of fear flared in the siren's eyes but she suppressed it. Glaring at Stiles, she lunged forward and slammed the hilt of the dagger down on his temple and he fell unconscious for the second time that day.

He woke again only a minute or two later to the sound of a crash. The basement door splintered open and Derek Hale's deep growl echoed through the cavernous space. Melody charged at the alpha when he reached the bottom of the basement stairs and was almost instantly thrown back the way she came. She hit the wall a few feet from Stiles hard enough to leave a dent in the cement blocks.

She started to get back up but Derek was on her before she could stand. He grabbed the sides of her head and wrenched, nearly twisting her head clean off. The siren crumpled to the floor and dissolved into a pool of brackish water.

Derek stood there breathing hard, his jeans soaked to the knee for a few seconds before turning his red eyed glare on Stiles. He stomped over and broke the shackles, catching Stiles before he fell all the way to the floor.

"Thanks, man." He said and attempted to stand on his own but Derek had other ideas. He scooped Stiles up into his arms and carried him up the stairs and out of the house, depositing him in the passenger seat of his car. They had started down the road before he said a word.

He tossed a cell phone in Stiles's lap. "Call Scott, and tell him you're okay before he calls in the National Guard." He said curtly.

Stiles quickly dialed his best friend's number. He answered before the first ring was over. "Did you find him." he said.

"He found me." Stile said simply.

"Stiles!" he said. "Are you okay? What happened? Where's Derek?"

Stiles laughed "I'm fine. It was just your average, every day run in with a siren and brush with death by sharp knife. You know, the usual." He said, causing Derek to roll his eyes. "Derek is right here."

"I've been texting your dad pretending to be you. I said your phone was broken." He said.

Stiles remembered is phone hitting the wall at Melody's house and winced. "You weren't wrong." He said.

They pulled up in front of Derek's apartment building. "Hey, I'm going to go. Can you get my Jeep and bring it to Derek's?" he rattled off directions and with a few more exchanges and yet another assurance that he was fine, they hung up. Stiles tossed the phone back to Derek and followed the alpha up to his apartment without a word.

When they were both in side, Derek spun to face him. "You spent the whole weekend with a siren, you idiot." He said backing Stiles against the wall and pinning him there between his arms.

"I mean…she looked normal." Stiles said sheepishly. Derek had always been cantankerous with him but Stiles had never seen him this angry with him.

Derek slammed his palms into the wall, causing a fine cloud of dust to surround them. "You could have been killed, damn it!" he shouted.

Stiles saw his eyes flash red again and he shrunk against the wall, suddenly afraid.

Derek's expression softened and he backed away quickly. "Sorry," he mumbled and retreated to the other side of the room. He turned his back to Stiles and leaned against what Isaac had taken to calling the war table. "It's just…you need to be careful." He said softly.

Stiles slowly crossed the room and rested his hand on Derek's shoulder. "I will. I promise." He said. When Derek didn't turn around he gripped the alpha's shoulder tightly. "Hey, I'm sorry." He said.

Finally, Derek turned around, a look in his eyes that Stiles couldn't identify. He reached up and placed his hand on top of the younger boy's and guided it off his shoulder. Instead of letting it go, however, he laced their fingers together. "You guys are all I have left." He said, an odd quality to his voice. "I can't lose you. Any of you." With that he leaned forward, placing his other hand on Stiles's cheek. "Especially not you." He said and closed the distance between them, sealing their lips together.

At first, Stiles was too stunned to react. He had never kissed another guy before. And he certainly never thought that Derek would kiss him. Once the shock wore off, he began to kiss back.

For a while they did nothing more than stand there, touching nowhere but their interlocked hands, Derek's hand on Stiles's cheek, and their lips. When Stiles began to respond, Derek let loose a growl of triumph, sliding his hand to the back of Stiles's head and stepping closer until their bodies were flush against each other.

Stiles timidly ran his tongue along the seam of Derek's lips, earning him another growl. Derek turned them until Stiles was half bent backward over the table, the edge pressing into his spine, causing him to grunt in pain. Derek took this opportunity to slide his tongue inside Stiles's mouth. For what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes, they kissed.

A pounding sounded at the door, jarring them back to reality. Reluctantly they disentangled themselves from the embrace.

"That's um…that's probably Scott." Stiles stammered.

"Guys?" Scott shouted from the other side of the door.

"You should go." Derek said. "Your dad is probably worried." He said. For some reason he was unable to look Stiles in the eye.

"Yeah." Stiles said. Feeling awkward now himself. "I should…go" he said, slowly backing away. "Thanks though. For, um, for everything." He said and turned and fled, sparing one last look at Derek, who stood with his palms flat on the table, breathing hard, before he opened the door the door to Scott's anxious face on the other side. "Come on, let's go." He said, pushing past the confused beta and into the hallway.


	2. The Second Time

After the siren incident, Derek developed a nasty habit. He had a constant need to know were Stiles was at all times. Because he knew this was crazy and over protective, he mostly suppressed it. But sometimes it couldn't be helped. When almost everyone you loved got taken away from you, you tended to go to extra effort to keep the ones you had left.

Sometimes, when he didn't have anything else to occupy his mind, he would start to wonder where Stiles was and if he was okay and he would shoot up out of whatever chair he was in, grab his keys and half run out the door to go find him.

It had been one of those times for Derek. His uncle had been more insufferable than usual and his sister had spent the entire evening staring at the TV and the whole thing drove him out of the house. His plan was just to drive around but he should have known better. Before he realized where he was going, he ended up in front of the Stilinski house. Sheriff Stilinski's cruiser wasn't parked out front, but Stiles's Jeep was which meant he was home alone. Good.

After five seconds of debate, he got out of the car and with the effortless grace his alpha status granted him. He climbed up to the roof outside Stiles's window and looked in. Stiles was sitting at the desk in his room, switching between a word document, an academic-looking site and Pandora, occasionally checking an open textbook. Knowing him, he was probably doing three homework assignments at once and doing them all improperly. Derek smiled fondly at the sight and tapped on the window pane.

The younger boy jumped and spun his chair around to face the window. "Derek?" he said. His voice was muffled through the glass. He stood and jerked the window open. "What are you doing here?"

Rather than attempt to explain himself, which he wasn't sure he could do anyway, he leaned through the window and pressed a quick kiss to Stiles's lips.

"That's a good reason." Stiles said. Derek flashed him what Cora was fond of calling his "predator smile" and he grinned back and kissed Derek hard, pulling him through the window at the same time.

Stiles hadn't taken control of their kiss the last time and Derek had to admit that he kind of liked it. Once he was through the window and standing up straight, he continued to surrender his control.

Stiles framed Derek's face with his hands and deepened the kiss, turning them as he did so. They started to walk, mouths still interlocked, until Derek's calves hit the edge of the mattress. He fell backwards, and Stiles fell with him. For a few moments they did nothing more than kiss and roll about, attempting to find a comfortable position. When they were finally both satisfied, Stiles ground his hips down against Derek's and Derek growled.

In one movement he flipped them over so he was now on top and turned his attention to Stiles neck. When he pressed his lips against his pulse point, he felt his heart speed up against his lips and heard him gasp. He smiled into his neck and sucked hard on the pale skin.

"Shit, Derek." Stiles hissed, his voice raspy.

Derek ignored him and turned his attention to Stiles's collarbone, this time sucking hard enough to leave a mark. He was so absorbed in this activity and in Stiles hands clutching desperately at his back, that he almost didn't hear the car pull up in the driveway. He growled again and sat up.

"Someone's coming." He said.

"Shit." Stiles swore. "Dad."

"I should go." Derek said, feeling panicked for some reason.

"My dad is a cop." Stiles said. "He already noticed your car on the street. Just…chill out."

Derek got up off the bed as if it pained him to give up his spot on top of Stiles and straightened his clothes, managing to make it to the desk chair before Sheriff Stilinski knocked on the door.

Stiles quickly straightened his own clothes. "Uh, come in, Dad." He said a little too loudly.

The older man entered the room and looked around. "I thought I saw your car." He said tightly. Stiles's dad had every reason not to trust Derek, he had been a murder suspect only three years ago and the Sheriff had a long memory.

"I was, um, just leaving." Derek mumbled, and attempted to flee, only to realize he'd have to get past Sheriff Stilinski first. "Um, Sheriff." He said. The older mans stepped out of the way and Derek forced himself not to run as he left the room, sparing a quick glance at Stiles before he disappeared around the corner.

Derek drove until he got out of site and parked, cursing himself for his clumsy exit, when his phone vibrated against his thigh. He dug it out and saw he had a text from Stiles.

You didn't have to leave. It read.

Your dad doesn't like me much. He replied.

I know. I'm the only one crazy enough for that. Dad is back down stairs. You could climb back in the window…..

He shouldn't. He should get in his car and leave Stiles alone because god knows the boy deserved so much better than him. But he had never been one for making sensible decisions, so he grinned like an idiot and got out of the car, half running back to Stiles's house. As soon as he planted his feet on the floor of Stiles's bedroom the other boy kissed him hard.

He wanted to do this forever. He wanted to kiss him until both of them were out of breath and their lips were raw, but he forced himself to stop and pull back.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked breathlessly, his fingers began to toy with the fine hairs at the back of Derek's neck.

"If I'm going to be here with your dad downstairs we probably shouldn't…I mean we get pretty loud." Derek felt a blush creep up his neck and Stiles grinned.

"You're right." He said. "Him coming in to find you half naked on top of me isn't really how I want my dad to find out about us."

Derek smiled so wide his cheeks hurt. "So you want people to know about us?" he said. He suddenly felt giddy. He hadn't felt that way since…in a long time.

"Well, yeah." Stiles said. "I mean eventually we'll have to tell people. I think Danny already suspects something."

"Danny?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I guess I look really happy when I get a text from you." Stiles said blushing furiously.

"Hmmm." Derek said. He smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Stiles's lips and turned to lead him to the bed. They spent the rest of the night just holding each other and talking. Derek slipped out of Stiles's arms around dawn, thinking that it was getting harder to leave every time.


	3. The Third Time

Stiles was tuning in and out of a math lesson, trying to figure out the weird looks that were being passed between Isaac and Scott, when his phone made a buzzing noise against his desk. He quickly grabbed it before it drew attention of the rest of the class. It was a text from Derek.

_I swear school never took this long when I was going. Can't you sneak out?_

Stiles smiled to himself as he responded. _Well I could, but I think Finstock would kill me if I skipped out on practice. _

_ Can I come? To practice I mean._

Stiles stared at his phone for several seconds. For one he had no idea why Derek would want to watch a lacrosse practice and for another he couldn't recall a time when the alpha had asked anyone's permission to do anything.

_Of course. _He answered finally. He noticed the teacher glaring at him from the front of the classroom and quickly shoved his phone in his backpack.

Two hours later Derek settled himself in the bleachers. He knew absolutely nothing about lacrosse, his game had been basketball, but everyone in the pack except for Lidia and Alison played. He tried to focus on the practice as a whole in order to learn a bit about the game but all he could see was Stiles.

As he watched he wondered why Stiles claimed to be bad at anything physical. He had such power in his movements. He wasn't as good as Scott or Isaac, but they were wolves. Stiles finally spotted him and grinned, waving his lacrosse stick in greeting.

With his enhanced vision, he could see every drop of sweat on his face, including the one that was making its way down his neck. He shook himself and waved back. Scott ran up to Stiles's side. If the beta thought it was odd that Derek was watching them practice he didn't show it, just waved and ran back out onto the field.

It was another hour before Coach Finstock blew his whistle loudly and called the team to the showers. Derek made his way down the bleachers and met Stiles, Scott and Isaac at the locker room door.

"Hi." He said, his eyes locked on Stiles.

"Um…hi." He said, grinning at the alpha.

"You guys go on, I'll be in in a minute." Stile said to the other two boys.

Isaac rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah." He said, "You two are real subtle. I can see now why Scott never noticed."

Scott elbowed the other boy hard enough to knock him sideways. "I did have other stuff think about." He grumbled.

"You told them?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not exactly." Stiles said, looking from Derek to the other two boys.

"I figured it out on my own." Isaac said. "Scott is the one he told."

Derek's eyes narrowed and he looked like he was gearing up for a pretty spectacular rant. Isaac nudged Scott. "Come on. I hate it when Mom and Dad fight." He said and they continued into the locker room, leaving Stiles and Derek alone.

"Come with me." Derek growled and stalked off without waiting to see if Stiles would follow.

They were all the way to Derek's car before he spun around. "I thought we agreed to keep this quiet for a while." He said.

"I know, and I tried but apparently we aren't as good at hiding it as we thought we were because your boy Isaac figured it out a week ago and I was afraid he'd tell Scott and…he's my best friend. I couldn't let him find out second hand." Stiles hung his head and sighed.

When he lifted it Derek, face was inches from his. "You're right." He said and leaned forward to kiss and make up but Stiles leaned away.

"I'm sorry." He said, a slow grin spreading across his face. "I must have trouble hearing in this helmet because I thought I just heard you admit that I'm right."

Derek's jaw tightened as he tried not to smile. He reached up and removed the helmet from Stiles head, and leaned close enough to his ear that his lips brushed the other boy's ear when he repeated "You're right. They were bound to find out some time and we suck at hiding it because every time you say something sarcastic or pick a fight with me I want to kiss you until neither one of us can breathe"

Stiles swallowed. "Yeah that's probably it." he said. "So, do I have to use sarcasm or pick a fight right now or will you just-" he said but Derek cut him off by catching his lips and kissing him hard. Stiles sighed into Derek's mouth and slid his arms around his neck. "I'm still pretty sweaty." He said against Derek's lips.

"Don't care." He said his voice husky.

"Yeah, me either." Stiles said and pushed his hands up into Derek's hair, pulling his head backward and turning his attention to his neck.

Derek could barely breathe when he ground out. "Car. Backseat."

They broke apart only long enough to walk to the car and open the door and fell into the back seat of Derek's car. Derek pulled back to look down at Stiles. His eyes were almost completely black and his chest rose and fell faster than it had on the lacrosse field earlier.

"Are your eyes always red when you're turned on?" Stiles asked, his tone slightly nervous.

Derek froze, then smiled. "not every time." he said. "but I have been watching you get all hot and sweaty for two hours. This is a long time coming."

"Well far be it from me to keep you waiting any longer." Stiles said, sitting up to kiss him again. Derek met him half way, however and pressed him back against the car seat. They kissed for several blissful minutes, Derek's hands caressing Stiles's side and Stiles's hands running up and down Derek's back, before the car began to rock violently.

They both stopped immediately. "Your friends have found us." Derek said quietly.

From outside the car, a riot of laughter sounded, followed by Ethan's voice. "I can still hear you Derek. Alpha hearing, dude."

They looked out the windows to see Isaac standing on the bumper of the car. Ethan and Danny were standing next to the window leering at them while Scott stood a little to the side, trying and failing not to laugh.

"One of these days we will actually finish this." Derek said and reluctantly sat all the way up, turning to open the door and yell at his pack.


	4. The Forth Time

It was almost three weeks after that faithful incident in the parking lot that Stiles and Derek got to be alone again. It was Saturday night. The whole pack had decided to go to a party at Ethan and Adian's house, Derek wasn't really clear on what the party was for but hanging out with a bunch of drunken teenagers didn't sound like his idea of a good time, even though Stiles would be there. Cora and Peter were gone as well so the apartment was quite as he settled on the couch. He turned on the TV and flipped though channels until he found a random baseball game and began to watch without much interest.

An hour later a knock sounded at the door. Derek heaved a huge sigh and hauled himself up to answer it.

"Stiles?" he said, fighting to keep the relief out of his voice. The boy stood on Derek's doorstep swaying slightly. It was then that the sharp scent of alcohol hit him.

"Derek!" he shouted and stumbled in close, throwing his arms around the taller boy's neck.

Derek chuckled. "How much have you had to drink?" he asked.

"Um…" He began, pulling back and scowling in concentration. "I don't know. Aidan kept filling my cup with this stuff…"

Derek grabbed Stiles by the hand and led him to the couch. When they reached it, Stiles turned and pressed the length of his body against Derek's, kissing him hard. Derek gently pushed on his shoulders and broke the kiss. "We shouldn't be—"he began but trailed off when Stiles stepped back in close and began to lazily trail his mouth down his neck. "Stiles, you're drunk." He said. There wasn't much resistance in his voice nor in the way he shifted closer and pressed the palms of his hands against Stiles's back.

Taking this as encouragement, Stiles gently bit down on Derek's shoulder, causing the werewolf to suck in air though his teeth. "Okay, okay," he said, attempting to step away with little success. "If we're going to do this we're going to my bedroom." he said and began to pull at Stiles's arm.

The boy followed along without question and when the door of Derek's bedroom slammed behind them Derek grabbed Stiles's hips and pulled him forward. Stiles giggled against his neck and whispered. "It turns me on so much when you're aggressive."

Derek leaned down and captured Stiles lips with his own, immediately sliding his tongue inside, tasting the tang of lime and bite of tequila. The "stuff" Aidan had been piling him with must have been margaritas. He slowly began to walk Stiles backwards towards the bed.

When the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed his already poor balance was shot and he tumbled backward, pulling the alpha back with him and giggled again.

Derek looked down at him, eyebrow raised. "Think that's funny, do you?" he asked.

Stiles grinned. "Yeah, that was pretty funny."

"I'll show you funny." He said and began to wiggle his fingers against Stiles's sides. The younger boy began to laugh uncontrollably, thrashing about in a weak attempt to get away. "Hey, not fair." He gasped between peals of laughter. Derek began to laugh along with him.

"What do you mean not fair?" he said teasingly.

"You're—"he stopped to gasp for air, "You're a werewolf!" he half shouted. "You're stronger than me."

Derek grinned and stopped tickling him, only to kiss him until they were both dizzy from lack of oxygen. When he came up for air, he pulled his shirt up over his head and Stiles let out what sounded very much like a whimper and sat up to meet him, capturing Derek's growl in his own mouth.

After a few seconds of this, Derek began to tug at the hem of Stile's t-shirt. They broke the kiss long enough to pull it up over Stiles's head. Derek eased Stiles back on the bed and shifted his focus to Stiles's collarbone, which had become his favorite part of Stiles's body. He loved the sound that Stiles made when he kissed him there.

He sucked hard on the skin just above the bone and Stiles hips bucked upward, pressing against Derek's. Derek's hand drifted downward and began to work on the button of Stiles's jeans when he heard his door fly open.

"Derek, you have _got_ to—"Cora began but froze when she saw the scene she had walked in on.

Derek sat up. "Cora." He said, his voice nothing more than a low growl. "How many times have I told you to knock?"

Cora's face remained frozen in shock for a second more before she suddenly doubled over in laughter. "Oh, my God!" she shrieked. "I totally knew it!" she dropped helplessly to the floor and Derek scowled.

Stiles, now completely sober, began to scramble off the bed in search of his shirt. He found it and put it on, backwards, before Cora was able to speak again.

"Uncle Peter owes me ten bucks, I so called this." She said and wandered back out the door still laughing to herself.

Once she was out of site, Derek stood up and slammed the door hard enough to make the frame rattle a bit, then went over to where Stiles now sat on the bed, his head in his hands.

"Are you okay?" he asked sitting down next to him and placing a careful hand on his back. "I'm sorry about Cora, she's…obnoxious. It's a family trait." He said with a self-deprecating smile.

Stiles looked up and grinned at him. "You're not obnoxious." He said. "Surly, brooding, and anti-social yes. Obnoxious, no."

Derek smiled again and shook his head. "It's probably for the best." He said as he stood. "We were almost to the point of no return there and I shouldn't have taken advantage…" he trailed off and turned his back to Stiles.

Stiles stood and wrapped his arms around the older boy, hugging him from behind, and kissed the side of his neck. "Well I'm fine now." he said. "Getting caught half naked by your boyfriend's sister is…sobering."

Derek smiled. "You'd better go." He said even though that was the last thing he wanted. What he wanted was to drag Stiles back to that bed and keep him there all night and wake up next to him. That thought terrified him, so he focused instead on Stiles heartbeat, which he could feel against his back.

"I don't want to go." Stiles said softly.

"I know." Derek said. "But you should."

"I know." He said, stepping back. "Walk me out?"

Derek turned around to face him and smiled half-heartedly. "Yeah."

Mercifully Cora was nowhere to be found as he walked Stiles out of his apartment and all the way out to his Jeep. As soon as he was out of sight, Derek pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Lydia? I need your help."


	5. Time Alone

Lydia Martin lay on her stomach across the bed in her best friend's room, humming softly to herself.

"Alison, hurry up in there. I smell like beer!" she shouted.

"Almost done!' Alison shouted back.

From somewhere underneath her, her phone began to ring. She jumped up and groped around until she found it and answered without looking at the readout.

"Hello?" she said quickly.

"Lydia? I need your help."

"Derek?" she said, bewildered. "What's wrong?" Derek hesitated to answer for several seconds, prompting Lydia to say his name a few more times.

Derek took a shaky breath. He wasn't used to asking people for help, and he sure as hell wasn't used to explaining his and Stiles's relationship. "Stiles and I…" he trailed off.

"Are in love with each other?" Lydia asked. "Yeah, I noticed."

Derek suppressed a groan. Was he really that obvious? He hadn't even told Stiles yet. "Yeah." He said. "Well, we keep getting…interrupted at my place and his and I wanted to take him some place private and…." He paused, searching for the word.

"Romantic?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh, my God that's so sweet" Lydia cried.

"What's sweet?" Alison asked from the doorway of her bedroom.

"Derek wants me to help him set up a romantic evening for him and Stiles." Lydia answered.

"Um, who are you talking to?" Derek asked.

"Oh, it's just Alison. She already knows. Scott told her."

"I'm going to kill that kid." He growled.

"Why is your first instinct always violence?" Lydia asked, but then remembered who she was talking too. "Never mind. You have nothing to worry about. Alison and I are on it." she said and hung up.

One week later Derek leaned against the doorframe leading into the parlor of the Hale house watching Lydia put the finishing touches on what she had dubbed The Love Nest.

"Are you sure about this he asked?" shifting uncomfortably. "Taking him to this burnt out old—"

"Ancestral home that everyone thinks is uninhabited so no one will bother you?" Lydia cut in. "Trust me Derek." She said and walked up, patting him on the cheek softly. "Stiles is going to love it."

Derek still looked uncertain, but he nodded. "Okay." He said. "I better go get him."

Stiles stared out his bedroom window intently. Derek wouldn't tell him were they were going or why which made Stiles nervous. When Derek pulled up in front of his house he raced down the stairs.

"GoingoutDadseeyoulater!" he shouted as he slammed the door behind him and half ran to Derek's car.

He slid into the passenger seat and leaned over the console, pressing a kiss to Derek's lips. "Hi." He said. "So where are we going?"

"Not telling." Derek said. Stiles could tell that he was nervous and God help him he found it endearing. As a result, he forced himself to remain quiet as they headed farther out of town.

After a moment he realized where they were headed. "Um, Derek." He said. "Why are we going to your old house?"

"You'll see." He said.

They pulled up in front of the dilapidated old manor just as the sun began to set. Derek turned to look at him. "Stay there." He said and got out of the car. He went around to Stiles side and opened his door.

Stiles raised an eyebrow as he took Derek's offered hand and got out of the car. "When was the last time you went on a date, 1945?" he asked but he was grinning. Derek rolled his eyes but made no answer. They walked hand and hand up to the front door and Derek turned to Stiles.

"Close your eyes." He said.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

This time he obediently closed his eyes and allowed himself to be led into the old house. He caught the scent of rot and soot as they walked, finally coming to a stop when a soft light fell on Stiles's lids.

"Okay, open them." Derek said softly.

Stiles looked around in stunned silence at the sight before him. The parlor of the old house had been cleaned up quite a bit. The floor had been swept, debris removed, and even the walls had been scrubbed so the room looked very habitable.

In the center of it was a large, old fashioned tent, the triangular kind with the support in the middle. It even had stakes which had been driven into the wood floor. The room had been strung with white Christmas lights and Chinese lanterns and the floor underneath the tent was covered in a white sheet.

"Wow." He said softly and turned to look at Derek who stood anxiously at his side.

"I thought we could have a nice place to finally be alone…" the werewolf said nervously. "Lydia and Alison helped…Anyway…Say something?"

Rather than grant his request, Stiles closed the distance between them and kissed the older boy. Derek responded with enthusiasm, wrapping his arms around Stiles and pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss. This went on for what felt like hours but was really only a minute or two before Derek abruptly broke away. "You've got to see the inside." He said breathlessly, and pulled Stiles toward the tent.

They both crouched down in front of it and Derek lifted the flap to reveal the interior. What looked to be a small air mattress had been inflated and covered with a sheet and huge pillows and blankets had been piled around and on top of it, creating a sort of nest and another small lantern hung from the ceiling. Stiles looked at Derek for a long time before whispering. "This is perfect." And promptly climbing into the tent.

Derek quickly followed, settling in next to Stiles and they turned to face each other.

"So you like it?" he asked.

"I love it." Stiles said, giving him a quick kiss. "I do have one question."

Derek chuckled. "Of course you do."

"How did you get electricity in here?"

"Generator. Borrowed it from Chris Argent." Derek explained as he laced his fingers together with Stiles's

"Meaning Alison either took it without asking or made up some bullshit excuse to borrow it for you." Stiles said.

"Yeah, pretty much."

They were quiet for a while, holding hands and staring at each other. Stiles finally broke the silence. "So how do we…I mean I've never…" he flushed pink and averted his eyes.

"Me either." Derek said. "At least not…anyway we could just do what we normally do and go from there."

"Works for me." Stiles said softly and leaned in to kiss him. Derek slid his tongue along the seam of his lips, and Stiles opened them in invitation.

They had done this many times before but tonight felt different. This wasn't a stolen moment of passion that would soon be over. They had all night and Derek planned to use every second of it. He shifted until he was on top of Stiles, capturing both of his hands and pinning them above his head, fingers intertwined.

They kissed until their lips were raw from it and it was no longer satisfying. They pressed against each other this way and that, trying to achieve the proper pressure or friction. Finally Derek growled, sitting up and pulling off his shirt, and urging Stiles to do the same. That done, they clung to each other, bare skin on bare skin, their ragged breathing the only sound in the room.

"Are you sure about this?" Derek asked. "We don't have to."

Stiles kissed him. "I'm sure." He said.

Derek smiled and began to kiss his way down his body, lingering at his collarbone. He traced the faint line of Stiles's muscles with his tongue, causing the other boy to moan loudly.

"Derek." He said "We aren't naked enough."

The werewolf laughed and made quick work of the button and zipper of Stiles's jeans. The younger boy lifted his hips to make it easier for Derek to pull them off. One he lay before Derek in nothing but his underwear he smiled and with strength Derek wasn't aware he possessed, flipped Derek over on his back.

"Your turn." He said mischievously. In short order they were both in their boxers, touching every inch of each other that they could reach, Stiles could feel Derek's arousal, pressing against his own as they ground their hips together.

"Derek." Stiles gasped, barely able to keep his breath. Derek stopped moving to look at him and saw the request in his eyes.

In one powerful movement he flipped them over and began to tug at the waistband of Stile's boxers, shooting the younger boy one last look. "Are you—" he began.

"Now, Derek." Stiles demanded and pushed the boxers the rest of the way down.

Derek froze for a second. The sight of Stiles naked body made him slightly dizzy and somewhere deep within him, his wolf howled.

Derek removed his own underwear and Stiles swallowed hard at the sight. The older boy produced a condom and a small bottle of lube, seemingly from nowhere although Stiles realized dimly that they must have been hidden somewhere in the pillows. Derek started to open the condom but Stiles stopped him.

"Let me." He said. He ripped open the package and the small circle of latex fell into his hand. With somewhat slow, clumsy movements that Derek found excruciating he slid the condom onto Derek's length. "Stiles." Derek said though gritted teeth.

"Sorry. Almost done." He mumbled.

Stiles lifted his hands and leaned back, spreading his legs slightly as Derek settled between them. He squirted some of the lube onto his fingers and tossed it over his shoulder, smiling at Stiles. He slowly slipped first one finger, then another inside him, scrutinizing his face. He froze when pain flashed in the other boy's eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm okay." He said tightly. "Just move."

Derek did as he was asked, sliding his fingers in and out. He could feel Stiles relax after a few minutes and when his probing fingers found the boys prostate, he let out a low moan that caused Derek suck in a hard breath.

"Derek, please." He begged. That was all the encouragement Derek needed. He pulled out his fingers abruptly, causing Stiles to whimper. He quickly repositioned himself and with one thrust he entered him. For a moment neither of them moved. Stiles was incredibly tight and Derek was afraid of hurting him but Stiles had other ideas. He bucked his hips, forcing movement and setting the rhythm.

After a few thrusts, Derek curled his fist around Stiles's length and began to slide it up and down with the rhythm of they had set. "Not going to last much longer." He said breathlessly as they sped up.

"Me either." Stiles said and a few seconds later, the boy met his release, creating a sticky mess between the two and Derek followed quickly after and collapsed on top of him, both of them struggling to catch their breath.

"So um…" Stiles began. "I think that was…pretty successful." He finished lamely.

Derek shifted until he could look at his lover and raised an eyebrow. "Pretty successful?" he said.

"Really spectacular." Stiles corrected.

"For me too." Derek said softly, freeing his hand to stroke Stiles's cheek. Suddenly his eyes went wide. "I have stuff. To clean up I mean. He said and sat up, reaching into the far corner of the tent to retrieve a box of wet wipes.

"You really thought of everything huh?" Stiles said.

"Lydia thought of everything." Derek said. "I'm no good with this stuff."

"But you wanted it to be perfect badly enough that you asked Lydia for help." Stiles said, kissing Derek softly on the cheek. "So thank you."

They fell silent as they cleaned themselves up and settled back on the mattress, Stiles's head on Derek's chest, then began to talk softly but the conversation quickly trailed off into silence.

Derek waited until Stiles's breathing had slowed so that he was sure he was asleep. "I love you." He whispered.

Stiles, who was still barely awake, wasn't sure he had heard correctly and was terrified to ask. Instead he snuggled closer and prayed that this night would last forever.


End file.
